Brookdale
by Robinofthesky
Summary: Kurt gets attacked and ends up 'sick'. He ends up being put in Brookdale a psychiatric hospital. He gets put in the middle of the two groups that have been created there. Who will he choose? The New Directions or the Warblers?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue:**_

_Burt Hummel held the hand of his crying eight year old son. Burt could easily tell that the people around the two of them, felt sorry for them. He was now a single father of an eight year old boy, who didn't really understand what happened to his mother. Burt looked down at his little boy and smiles. _

"_Elizabeth may be gone but I still have Kurt." Burt thinks to himself as he glances at his wife's final resting space, "I swear Elizabeth, I will take care of Kurt!"_

_Burt nudged Kurt and told him it is time to go home. _

_**Eight years later:**_

_Kurt pov:_

My eyes faced the ground as I walked through the hallways, of Mckinley high. I wasn't surprised when one of the players on the football team pulled me into an empty classroom. I fell to the ground as he thru me across the room. My heart began to race as I saw the amount of sneakers that surrounded me.

I began to tremble as they came closer, boxing me in against the class room wall.

"Please, please let me go." I begged, there was nothing else I could do. I am not strong enough to fight them off, and I know that no one would come to help me if I screamed.

"Ha! Look at this little gay is begging us to let him go!" As one of them said this they kicked me in the stomach, causing me to cry out in pain.

I whimpered as they kept going, they kicked and punched, obviously not going to let up any time soon. My voice began to echo across the classroom as they hit me harder.

"Please s s stop!" I screamed out, only making them laugh and hit me even harder then before. Tears streamed down my face as the pain exploded in my stomach, causing my vision to black out for a moment.

A powerful kick to my face caused my vision to finally go black completely.

_**Three days later:**_

_**Other pov:**_

"Mr. Hummel please understand, this is the only solution. Its free and there are visiting hours, we are only trying to help your son." A man with a white coat says to Burt Hummel.

"Sending my son to a mental facility is not helping him! He is not crazy!" Burt screamed, not caring if they heard him down the hallway. This was his son they are talking about, Kurt is not crazy.

"I understand that, but its been three days and he hasn't slept at all since the attack. He has been seeing people who are not really their, and he wont let any male near him besides, me and you. I think this will help him, he will be watched over at all times and maybe he can get over this. I watched his Mother die, I do not want to see him die as well Mr. Hummel, please do this for him." The doctor held out the clipboard with the papers that Burt needed sign. His face pleaded with Burt, hoping he would do this for his son.

"I- Alright. But I will be visiting him as much as I can and I want to know as soon as there are any changes to him." Burt took the clipboard and cringed as he read the bold lettering at the top, before reading through it and finally signing the bottom. He gave the doctor back the clipboard and headed back towards Kurt's room so he could tell him the news.

"Thank you." The doctor says before Burt could retreat totally into the room.

**Brookdale Psychiatric hospital**

**For both Male and Female. **

**Authors note:**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes! Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter one:**_

_Kurt pov:_

I cringed as we pulled up to the large brick building. A large black fence surrounds the property, with two guard's at the only entrance. I glanced at the white sticker on my Dad's windshield, the only thing that could get you in or out of this place.

"Kurt please understand, I am trying to help you. I swear I will visit everyday buddy. I promise, and you can call me whenever you like and when I was talking to the head nurse earlier today, she said that in a few weeks you may even be able to leave to property with an orderly if your good." My Dad didn't even look at me as he said this. I knew he wished that I didn't have to come here. I know he blames himself for everything that happened. But I am still mad at him for making me come here, I am _not _crazy and only crazy people come here.

"Kurt buddy please reply. I am sorry, please I am only doing what I need to in order to keep you safe." My Dad went to grab my hand but I pulled it away before he could. I got out of the car so I wouldn't have to see the tears fill his eyes. When Dad told me that I needed to come here, I swore to myself that I wouldn't talk to anyone. Why should I? I'm apparently crazy, so why not just think I am insane while I'm at it!

As my Dad began to lead me towards the doors of _Brookdale,_ I clutched the only personal items I'm allowed to have closer to my chest. Brookdale only allows us to have a few personal items. Pictures, books, ect. I looked at the floor as we entered the building, and cringed as the strong scent of bleach hit me.

"You must be Kurt. I am one of the nurse's here. Please call me Nurse Beast." Glancing up I see a husky women, in nurses cloths talking to me. She smiles at me and nods for me to follow her.

As I follow behind her my Dad grabs me and pulls me into a bear hug. "Kurt I will see you tomorrow okay kiddo? Call me tonight I you want to, I swear I will talk to you as long as you want. I love you Kurt."

I nod and pull away as the tears begin to prickle in my eyes. I turn and face my head to floor again, following behind the Nurse's ugly white shoes.

I nearly laugh at the thought, my Dad would be so happy to hear the **old** Kurt come out. But I'm not that Kurt anymore. That Kurt is the gay kid that attends Mckinley High. That Kurt gets bullied all the time, and comes home with more bruises' covering his body. That Kurt is _normal_ to his Father but a _freak_ to the kids and teachers at school. That Kurt was nearly killed at school but the person who called the police was the janitor who had the graveyard shift. That Kurt was left for dead by kids and adults alike.

The Kurt that I am now is only one word, _**crazy**_, and the people who think that are not just the kids from school. It is the whole town, strangers who he has never met think he is. My own Father who always promises to protect me, thinks I am crazy. So why should I believe anything but that?

"You have ten minutes to shower, then you need to change into theses." Nurse Beast hands me the uniform white shirt and pants, as she points towards the curtainless showers.

I don't even flinch as I undress and hear her breath go deeper when she sees the bruises along my back. I am used to it by now, even the nurses from the hospital that had seen it on multiply occasions still did it. They often questioned me on how I was even able to sleep on any part of my body, because there was hardly any spot that wasn't purple or blue. At those times I just shrugged my shoulders not really wanting to tell them, that I was used to the pain.

As I stepped into the shower I heard the door to the room open and looked to see a women with short white blonde hair come in with another guy. The guy had blood splattered across his smirking face, he didn't even blink as he undressed and stepped into the stall beside mine.

I cringed as he looked at me and his smile got even wider. But I wasn't really looking at his smile but the blood that was running down it. I saw him begin to lift his hand and before I could even think about what I was doing, I screamed. The guy jumped back just as I darted for him. But he was to slow and slammed him to the ground. Flashes of the attack came into my mind, there smirks. As they laughed as they hit me. I couldn't help it when my fist collided with his face. Or when I was being pulled off of him and my arms and feet kicked and punched trying to hit anyone near me.

I felt a pinch in my arm and the world went black.

_Other pov:_

Kurt was lifted off the ground by a male orderly, and with the help of two others, they got his uniform on. They carried him to his white room and placed him on the bed. They picked up the leather wrist ties that tie his arms to the bed, worried that he will attack someone else. They stood around his bed and waited. Finally a women with brown hair and a nurses uniform entered the room.

"Nurse Shelby, are you sure you want to watch this kid. He attacked Anderson for no reason earlier."

The women sat down in the chair beside the door. "I saw Anderson's face, there is no way he attacked Anderson for no reason. I never even thought it was possible for Anderson to even lose a fight but with the way his face looks, its no surprise that he did. I am guessing Anderson did something that caused him to react, they were in the showers right? From what I read in the report he was attacked by the football team at his school. Maybe he got scared because there was another guy in there, the only other people in there at the time, was Shannon and Sue, and he didn't react to either of them."

"So your saying that he is scared of men? What should we do then put him with girls at every moment of the day?"

"No I am saying that maybe we should figure out what about Anderson made Hummel decide he was just like the football team. There is nothing about Anderson that screams 'Oh look at me I am a Football player'. So it had to be something else. We need to find out what so we can help."

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks for reading! I am sorry for any mistakes that have been made! Please review!**

**-Robin **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two: **

_Kurt's pov:_

My head was pounding as I started to wake up, I went to stretch only to not be able to move my hands. My heart began to race as my eyes shot open and I tried to pull away from my restraints, only to find them on my ankles as well. I started to pull harder and my breath became labored, as a dark figure started to approach. I squeezed my eyes shut as their hand comes toward me, preparing myself for the blow. But they didn't hit me. My eyes opened as light filtered into the once dark room. Standing beside the bed stood a women with long brown hair and she was wearing a nurse's uniform.

"Hi Kurt. Please don't pull on the restraints I don't want you to get hurt. Now I will take them off if you promise not to attack anyone again." Her voice was soft as if she was talking to a kid.

Attack someone? I never attacked anyone, wait that guy from the shower. The blood..oh no I must've panicked because of the blood and attacked him!

The women must have seen that I wouldn't attack anyone again, because she started to unhook the restraints that held down my wrists and ankles. When she was finally done she told me to follow her, so she could bring me to my actually room.

We entered into a long white hallway, at the end it looked like there was a large area for the patients to hang out in and watch tv. She walked us towards that area and my heart started racing in fear. What if there are people like at school hear? My breathing became labored as we entered into the room and many eyes turned to look at me. My eyes unconsciously went to floor, a habit that I don't think I can ever break.

A hand suddenly lands on my shoulder and my whole body starts to shake. I turn slowly backing away as I do, getting ready for the blow that is about to come. A fist lands in front of my face, and I look up confused as to why its just sitting there. The boy from the shower stands in front of me with a goofy smile on his face. His hair is spewed crazyly around his head in curls.

"Nice job knocking me out back there. For such a princess like guy you sure can punch."

I turned back around and kept following the nurse, scared to see what would happen if I had stayed and "chatted".

"Hey wait were are you going? Princess wait!"

I hear him following behind me and my mind races in fear. I do the first thing I can think of. I run.

I hear shouts behind me but I don't look back, to scared that one of them is going to attack. They are going to be just like them and hurt just because I am different. Just because I am not like them. My mind goes ridged as I trip and fall to the floor. The boy from earlier comes closer making me back up against the wall.

"Hey are you alright?"

"No. no. **NOOOOO. PLEASE DON'T I AM SORRY! PLEASE I BEG YOU DON'T…**please!" I scream doing something I haven't done in a long time

**Authors note:**

**Sorry the chapter is so short! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
